Dead Or Alive Or
} }} "Dead Or Alive Or" là tập thứ mười một trong Phần 8 của series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 11/3/2018. Nội dung tập Trên một cây cầu, một số thành viên The Saviors đang truy tìm các cư dân Alexandria nhận được điện đàm từ The Sanctuary báo rằng cha xứ Gabriel và bác sĩ Carson đã trốn thoát. Khi chúng leo lên xe phóng khỏi để chuyển sang truy tìm hai người đó, phía dưới cầu, Daryl lặng lẽ dẫn người dân Alexandria nhanh chóng di chuyển để tiếp tục tới Hilltop. Trên đường đi, nhóm họ bắt gặp một xác sống. Tara tiến tới vờ như định giải quyết nó, nhưng rồi lại đẩy con walker sang phía Dwight. Dù bị bất ngờ nhưng sau một hồi vật lộn, Dwight cũng giết được nó và không có lời phàn nàn nào. Daryl và Rosita chứng kiến hành động vừa rồi của Tara với vẻ không mấy bằng lòng. Ở một nơi khác, Gabriel và bác sĩ Carson đang ngồi trên xe của họ nhìn bản đồ để xác định đường đi về Hilltop. Nhận thấy Gabriel gặp khó khăn trong việc nhìn tấm bản đồ, Carson nghi ngờ rằng việc nhiễm trùng của cha xứ đã làm ảnh hưởng tới thị giác của ông và có thể dẫn đến mù lòa. Dẫu vậy, Gabriel đáp rằng họ có thể vượt qua tình cảnh khó khăn này nếu giữ vững niềm tin vào sự sắp đặt của Chúa. Phía đằng sau, một xác sống với một sợi xích còng vào cổ chân đang bò về phía xe họ. Sau khi giết con walker đó và phải bỏ lại xe do không thể khởi động được nữa, bác sĩ Carson tiến hành kiểm tra thị lực của Gabriel và nhận thấy rằng tình hình của cha xứ đang ngày một tệ hơn. Anh ấy tự trách mình vì đã để Gabriel rời khỏi The Sanctuary trong tình trạng như vậy. Chợt nghe thấy có tiếng động gần đó, cả hai đi theo thì nhìn thấy một ngôi nhà. Tiếng động tới từ một tấm kim loại được treo trên cao đang đong đưa theo gió và đập liên tục vào một cây cột. Carson tỏ vẻ nghi vờ về độ an toàn của ngôi nhà này. Sau một quãng đường tương đối dài, các cư dân Alexandria quyết định tạm dừng nghỉ lấy sức. Trong khi Daryl và Rosita tìm cách xóa đi dấu vết để không bị kẻ địch lần theo, Tara, vẫn với một thái độ hằn học, đi đến để hỏi rằng vì sao họ vẫn để Dwight sống. Cả Daryl và Rosita đều đồng ý rằng Dwight vẫn là một nguồn thông tin hữu ích để chống lại kẻ thù và họ nên quyết định việc xử lý anh ta sau. Ở Hilltop, người dân đang gia cố bức tường của cộng đồng để sẵn sàng cho việc kẻ địch đến. Carol tới chỗ Morgan và khuyên ông hãy tạm nghỉ việc trông chừng các tù binh The Saviors để đưa Henry đi ăn. Bên trong buồng giam, tên Jared lên tiếng khiêu khích họ. Khi Henry đanh giọng hỏi rằng ai trong số chúng là người đã giết anh trai của cậu bé, Carol bị sốc. Cô bảo Henry hãy qua chỗ Jerry và cho rằng tinh thần của cả Henry lẫn Morgan đều đang bất ổn. Negan cho gọi Eugene đến để bày tỏ sự thất vọng khi mà anh chưa thực sự giúp ích nhiều trong việc giải quyết những vấn đề đang diễn ra, bao gồm cả việc cha xứ Gabriel và bác sĩ Carson đã trốn thoát. Hắn bảo rằng một khi bắt được 2 người họ quay lại The Sanctuary, hắn sẽ nắm rõ được đầu đuôi câu chuyện về việc họ đã trốn đi như thế nào. Khi Eugene đặt câu hỏi về tình hình ở Alexandria, Negan hỏi ngược lại rằng sau khi bị người dân ở đó không coi ra gì thì Eugene có còn thực sự muốn quan tâm đến sự an nguy của họ nữa không. Sau đó, Negan thông báo rằng Eugene sẽ được bổ nhiệm làm người nắm quyền một tiền đồn riêng, chính là nhà máy sản xuất đạn, nơi anh sẽ chỉ đạo một nhóm nhỏ bắt tay vào việc làm ra những viên đạn mới cho The Saviors trong cuộc chiến. Tuy nhiên, hắn cũng nói thêm rằng số đạn này sẽ chỉ là phương án cuối cùng nếu phe liên quân không chịu đầu hàng. Bước vào trong ngôi nhà kia, Gabriel và Carson kiểm tra một hồi và thấy nó khá an toàn. Trên bàn, cha xứ thấy một quyển sổ và sau khi cố đọc nó, ông kết luận rằng nơi này từng được sử dụng làm một đài phát thanh. Lướt qua các trang, Carson tỏ vẻ không mấy lạc quan khi người từng sống tại đây đã dùng hệ thống phát thanh để liên lạc qua nhiều tần số nhưng chưa bao giờ nhận được hồi đáp. Xác của người này cũng được anh tìm thấy không lâu sau đó trong tình trạng tự tử và đã biến đổi. Daryl, Rosita và Tara đang quan sát bản đồ cho thấy những đường mà The Saviors có thể đi từ căn cứ của chúng tới Hilltop. Họ nhận ra rằng tất cả những đường này đều có thể tiềm ẩn rủi ro bị mai phục. Dwight bèn chỉ ra rằng vẫn còn một lối đi khác thông qua một đầm lầy ít khi được chúng sử dụng do địa hình khá mạo hiểm. Thấy các thành viên cùng nhóm đều im lặng, Tara nhận ra rằng họ đang cân nhắc đề xuất của Dwight. Cô lập tức bày tỏ sự phản đối và nhận được sự đồng tình từ một vài cư dân Alexandria khác, những người cho rằng Dwight cũng có thể bán đứng họ như chính cách mà anh ấy phản bội hội của mình. Dwight khẳng định rằng trước đó, chính anh đã tự ra tay bắn chết một vài thành viên cùng nhóm và để một người thoát được là Laura. Cô ấy có thể đã về đến căn cứ và lật tẩy thân phận gián điệp của Dwight. Vậy nên giờ đây, anh ấy chẳng có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc theo phe liên quân. Dwight quyết định sẽ giúp họ tới cùng và chấp nhận mọi hậu quả sẽ xảy đến với mình sau khi cuộc chiến kết thúc. Sau khi nghe những lời này, Daryl đồng ý dẫn mọi người đi theo chỉ dẫn của Dwight. Tại Hilltop, Maggie đang ngồi trông bé Gracie thì Dianne đến tìm gặp và cầm theo một bảng thống kê nhu yếu phẩm. Nhận thấy lương thực tại đây đang dần cạn kiệt, Dianne lo ngại rằng khẩu phần của mỗi người sẽ cần phải cắt giảm hơn nữa nếu muốn sống sót qua tuần, đó là chưa kể phần được dành ra cho cả những tù nhân The Saviors đang bị giam giữ. Trong lúc tìm kiếm đồ trong căn nhà kia, bác sĩ Carson để ý thấy Gabriel đang cố đọc chỉ dẫn trên một lọ thuốc. Anh nhận ra rằng đây chính là những viên thuốc kháng sinh, thứ mà cha xứ đang cần ngay lúc này để ngăn ngừa việc nhiễm trùng mắt. Trên đường đi, Daryl và Dwight có một cuộc trao đổi ngắn về Sherry và việc cô ấy vẫn ở đâu đó ngoài này. Tới sát đầm lầy, cả nhóm nhìn thấy có hàng loạt xác sống thối rữa đang ngâm mình bên dưới. Daryl tập trung một số thành viên lại hỗ trợ mình giết chúng trước khi cho những người còn lại di chuyển qua. Dwight không được cho phép tham gia vào việc này, trong khi Tara tình nguyện ở lại canh chừng những người ngồi trên bờ. Thấy Maggie cùng một vài người khác đi đến gần buồng giam tù binh, Gregory gọi cô và van xin được thả ra ngoài vì đã có thái độ tốt. Tuy nhiên, Maggie từ chối làm điều này. Alden cũng đi tới và đề nghị rằng mỗi tù nhân nên thỉnh thoảng được dành cho một vài phút thư giãn bên ngoài buồng giam dưới sự giám sát của lính gác. Một lần nữa, Maggie từ chối cho phép việc này. Cô còn tuyên bố rằng khẩu phần của các tù binh sẽ tạm thời bị cắt đi để ưu tiên cho người của liên quân trong vài ngày tới. Trong lúc Daryl, Rosita, Siddiq, Scott và một vài người khác vẫn đang xử lý đám xác sống dưới đầm lầy, trên bờ, Tara nhìn thấy có một vài con khác đang tiến lại gần. Vừa nói rằng mình cần một người hỗ trợ, Tara vừa quăng con dao về phía Dwight như để ép buộc anh. Dwight không ngần ngại cầm nó lên và đi theo cô. Sau khi Gabriel đã uống thuốc kháng sinh, bác sĩ Carson kiểm tra tình hình một lần nữa và kết luận rằng dù ông đã hạ sốt, nhưng thị lực của Gabriel vẫn còn bị hạn chế, thậm chí có thể chịu tổn thương vĩnh viễn nếu tình trạng không thuyên giảm. Cha xứ vẫn thể hiện sự lạc quan trước tình hình hiện tại và khẳng định rằng mình vẫn đặt niềm tin vào Chúa. Trong lúc đang bày tỏ cảm xúc của mình, ông vô tình vung tay và làm rơi vỡ một con lợn tiết kiệm, để lộ ra một tấm bàn đồ cùng một chùm chìa khóa xe ô tô bên trong. Xem xét tấm bản đồ, Carson nhận ra rằng họ đang còn cách không xa điểm đến. Trong lúc đi xử lý những xác sống, Dwight bày tỏ sự ăn năn với Tara về việc đã gây nên cái chết của Denise. Nổi giận khi nghe thấy tên bạn gái, Tara liền chĩa súng vào người Dwight. Mặc cho anh ấy cố thuyết phục cô rằng hãy để mình hoàn thành nốt sứ mệnh giúp liên quân đánh bại Negan, Tara vẫn một mực muốn trả thù. Cô bắn một vài phát đạn về phía Dwight đang bỏ chạy và đuổi theo anh. Ra tới ngoài rừng, cả hai buộc phải dừng lại khi nghe thấy có một vài thành viên The Saviors đang lại gần. Gabriel và Carson ra ngoài căn nhà nọ để đi tìm chiếc xe làm phương tiện di chuyển. Đi qua tấm kim loại đang treo lơ lửng, cha xứ chợt phát hiện ra dòng chữ cảnh báo về việc có rất nhiều bẫy ở xung quanh. Dù ông lập tức la lên cảnh báo nhưng đã quá muộn, chân của bác sĩ Carson đã bị kẹp chặt bởi một chiếc bẫy gấu. Một vài xác sống bắt đầu tiến đến khi nghe thấy tiếng la đau đớn của anh. Gabriel loạng choạng lại gần trong khi Carson dùng súng bắn chúng. Cuối cùng, khi chỉ còn một con và súng của Carson đã hết đạn, cha xứ tìm thấy một khẩu khác và may mắn bắn được chết nó dù tầm nhìn bị hạn chế. Khi những thành viên The Saviors đã đến rất gần vị trí họ đang nấp, Dwight buộc phải bước ra. Anh vờ như đang đi một mình và giải thích rằng mình đã bị mai phục khi đuổi theo các cư dân Alexandria trước đó. Các đồng đội đều đã chết hết, ngoại trừ Laura cũng thoát được. Khi được hỏi, các thành viên The Saviors đáp rằng vẫn chưa thấy Laura trở về căn cứ. Dwight sau đó dẫn chúng đi ngược lại hướng dẫn đến đầm lầy và bảo rằng mình không thấy có cư dân Alexandria nào ở đó cả. Trên đường quay trở lại chỗ những người khác đang đợi, Tara thấy Rosita đã bám theo mình từ nãy đến giờ. Cô hỏi rằng vì sao Rosita không cản mình lại thì được trả lời rằng cô ấy cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự nếu như trong tâm trạng của Tara. Khi họ về đến nơi, Daryl lập tức la mắng Tara vì đã để Dwight rời khỏi tầm kiểm soát của họ, có thể dẫn đến nguy cơ anh ấy sẽ chỉ điểm nhóm mình. Tuy nhiên, Tara đáp rằng chính mắt cô đã trông thấy Dwight dẫn các thành viên The Saviors đi chỗ khác. Cô đã bắt đầu cảm thấy tin việc Dwight đã thực sự thay đổi. Dù không nghĩ vậy, Daryl quyết định không kéo dài cuộc tranh luận thêm nữa và tiếp tục dẫn cả đoàn tới Hilltop. Sau khi Carson được Gabriel giúp thoát khỏi bẫy và dìu lên xe, khoảnh khắc vui mừng của họ nhanh chóng bị phá vỡ bởi các thành viên The Saviors đã tìm thấy họ. Dù bị bắt trở lại, cha xứ vẫn bày tỏ niềm tin vào Chúa. Carson tỏ vẻ đồng tình và định cướp lấy súng từ một thành viên The Saviors, để rồi bị một tên khác bắn chết. Cảm thấy thất vọng vì đã không may giết chết một bác sĩ khác, chúng lên đường đưa Gabriel đi trong khi ông bật khóc. Đoàn của người dân Alexandria cuối cùng cũng đã tới Hilltop an toàn. Rất nhanh chóng, tất cả những người có mặt tại đây nhận hung tin về việc Alexandria đã sụp đổ cũng như cái chết của Carl. Hay tin, Enid không giấu nổi sự đau đớn và ngã quỵ xuống. Cô được Maggie tới an ủi. Lát sau, Carol, Morgan và Henry cùng ngồi nói chuyện về cái chết của Carl, người ra đi vì đã quyết định giúp một người lạ. Morgan bèn quay sang nói với Henry rằng chính Gavin là người đã giết Benjamin, và việc cậu bé giết được hắn cũng là đã trả thù cho anh mình rồi. Siddiq đến gần Maggie để cảm ơn lòng hiếu khách của cô. Anh bày tỏ mong muốn được giúp sức tại khu bệnh xá của Hilltop vì bản thân cũng có kinh nghiệm về y tế. Eugene đang chỉ đạo một vài người trong việc sản xuất đạn tại tiền đồn riêng của mình. Khi Frankie bày tỏ mong muốn được giúp, anh tỏ thái độ dửng dưng và chỉ coi cô ấy như một người hầu hạ mình tại đây. Đúng lúc đó, Negan bước vào cùng với Gabriel vừa bị bắt về. Eugene thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi cha xứ đã không chỉ điểm anh là người giúp ông trốn thoát mà bảo rằng đó là Carson. Sau khi ra lệnh cho Gabriel phải ở lại đây giúp một tay, Negan nhận được báo cáo từ Eugene rằng dù chất lượng đạn làm ra khá tốt, nhưng tiến trình sản xuất vẫn còn khá chậm và số lượng làm ra vẫn còn ít. Anh đưa ra đề xuất trong lúc chờ là dùng đòn bẩy phóng nội tạng xác sống về phía phe liên quân để uy hiếp tinh thần họ. Nghe những lời này, Negan chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng độc đáo hơn. Hắn mỉm cười hài lòng rồi rời khỏi. Maggie quay lại chỗ buồng giam tù binh và quyết định đồng ý với thỉnh cầu của Alden, cho phép tối đa mỗi lần là 2 thành viên The Saviors được ra bên ngoài để giúp việc, tập thể dục hoặc được chăm sóc y tế nếu cần. Gregory tỏ vẻ lo lắng trước khả năng phe địch sắp tới tấn công và khuyên Maggie nên nghĩ tới phương án chạy thoát phòng khi thua cuộc. Maggie bày tỏ sự lạc quan và đáp rằng làm sao họ có thể thua khi giờ đây người dân của tất cả các cộng đồng đã tụ họp về một chỗ. Đúng lúc đó, có tiếng thông báo về việc Rick vừa tới nơi. Negan cho tập trung các thành viên The Saviors (bao gồm cả Dwight) ở sân trước căn cứ. Hắn nhắc lại cho các đàn em nhớ quá trình một người sẽ phát sốt, chết và biến đổi nếu như bị cắn bởi một xác sống. Từ việc này, hắn đã nảy ra ý tưởng nhuốm vũ khí trong máu và nội tạng của xác sống để gây tổn hại đến kẻ địch. Những người bị thương từ đám vũ khí này có thể không chết ngay lập tức nhưng sẽ bị nhiễm trùng và có cái chết đến rất từ từ, không thể báo trước. Sau đó, Negan đập cây gậy Lucille vào người của một xác sống bị găm trên hàng rào để làm minh họa. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Kerry Cahill vai Dianne *Macsen Lintz vai Henry *Nadine Marissa vai Nabila *James Chen vai Kal *Peter Zimmerman vai Eduardo *Karen Ceesay vai Bertie *Anthony Lopez vai Oscar *Jason Burkey vai Kevin *Mandi Christine Kerr vai Barbara *Ted Huckabee vai Bruce *Elyse Nicole DuFour vai Frankie *José Michael Vasquez vai José *Scott Deckert vai John *Dan Johnson vai Derek *Courtney Patterson vai Mel *Brooke Jaye Taylor vai Brooke *Chloe & Sophie Garcia-Frizzi vai Judith Grimes *Scarlett & Sophia vai Gracie *Gina Stewart vai Gina *Tyshon Freeman vai Thành viên The Saviors *Chad Joyce vai Thành viên The Saviors *CC Castillo vai Thành viên The Saviors *Hakim Callender vai Thành viên The Saviors Cái chết trong tập *Harlan Carson Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi tích tạm ổn từ giới phê bình, với 60% trong số 20 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo chiều hướng tích cực. Erik Kain từ tạp chí Forbes nhận xét: "Tập phim tuần này của The Walking Dead một lần nữa không quá tệ như nửa đầu Phần 8. Chúng ta được thấy một vài sự phát triển nhân vật ổn định, một vài khoảnh khắc căng thẳng, và một cây gậy Lucille tắm-máu-xác-sống". Richard Rys từ trang Vulture thì có cái nhìn khắt khe hơn: "Tất cả những khoảnh khắc mâu thuẫn nhỏ trong tập này thực sự rất nhàm chán, dù chúng có được thực hiện tinh tế thế nào đi nữa. Thật sự ngày càng khó để theo dõi cốt truyện này khi mà mọi người đều đang chờ vào một điều mà sẽ chỉ xảy ra trong tập cuối mùa phim". Bên lề *Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của: Mel, Derek. *Tên của tập - "Dead or Alive Or" đến từ câu nói của Negan ở cuối tập phim sau khi hắn quyết định nhúng vũ khí của The Saviors trong máu xác sống: "Hilltop is gonna learn to toe the line one way or another, dead or alive. or some kinda shit in between" (Tạm dịch: "Hilltop trước sau gì cũng sẽ phải phục tùng chúng ta, dù chúng sống hay chết, hay ở trong trạng thái ở giữa hai cái đó"). *Tập phim này có thời lượng phát sóng trên truyền hình là 68 phút (bao gồm cả quảng cáo), dài hơn so với một tập thông thường là 60 phút. *Đây là tập phim thứ 18 trong toàn bộ series và là tập duy nhất của Phần 8 mà Rick Grimes không xuất hiện (dù cuối tập anh được thông báo là vừa tới Hilltop). *Lời thoại và kế hoạch của Negan về việc phủ nội tạng của xác sống lên vũ khí được trích ra từ Chương 122 của bộ truyện tranh. *Đây là tập đầu tiên của mùa phim mà không có thành viên nào của The Saviors bị giết. *Tập phim đánh dấu lần xuất hiện thứ 75 trong toàn bộ series của Melissa McBride (Carol Peletier). *Tên của R. Keith Harris (Harlan Carson) và Joshua Mikel (Jared) đã được chuyển từ mục Co-Star (diễn viên phụ) lên Also Starring (diễn viên định kỳ). *Daryl cuối cùng đã sử dụng lại cây nỏ (Stryker Strykezone 380) của mình kể từ lần cuối cùng trong tập "East" (Phần 6) trước khi nó bị Dwight lấy đi. *Tập phim đánh dấu việc thiết lập một tiền đồn phụ thứ 4 của The Saviors, đặt địa điểm tại xưởng chế tạo đạn từng được Abraham và Eugene phát hiện ra trong tập "Twice As Far" (Phần 6). *Bác sĩ Harlan Carson xuất hiện lần đầu trong tập "Knots Untie" (tập 11 của Phần 6) và chết trong tập 11 của Phần 8 này. **Anh trai của Harlan là Emmett cũng chết trong tập "Hostiles And Calamities" (tập 11 của Phần 7) trước đó. *Vì lý do an toàn, đoàn làm phim đã phải tạo ra một chiếc địu để tiện cho việc cõng diễn viên nhí thủ vai Judith trên lưng. Jason Douglas (Tobin) đã phải nghĩ ra một trò chơi để em bé thích thú hơn với việc chui vào và ra chiếc địu. *Để nhập vai hơn trong việc có tầm nhìn bị hạn chế trong tập này, Seth Gilliam (Gabriel) đã cố tình nhắm mắt lại và đi lại quanh phim trường. *Những vỏ đạn trong nhà máy của Eugene được thu thập về từ một trường đấu súng ngoài đời thực. Tổ đạo cụ đã nhét hạt tiêu vào bên trong những vỏ đạn này thay vì là thuốc súng. *Một trong số những xác sống dưới đầm lầy được thủ vai bởi vợ của đạo diễn của tập - Michael Satrazemis, người đến thăm chồng ở phim trường và đã tình nguyện tham gia. *Tập phim có một số lời nói/chi tiết gợi nhắc về các sự kiện trong các tập trước đây: **Negan dùng biệt danh "creepy ass priest" để nói về cha xứ Gabriel. Hắn cũng từng bảo rằng Gabriel có một "nụ cười rùng rợn" ("creepy ass smile") trong tập "Service" (Phần 7). **Gregory gọi tên của Maggie là "Margaret" lần thứ 2 trong phần này sau tập "The King, The Widow, And Rick". Lần đầu ông ta gọi tên cô như vậy là trong tập "Rock In The Road" (Phần 7). **Các thành viên The Saviors bắt gặp Dwight chui ra từ rừng và bảo rằng nhìn anh "trông khác hẳn khi không có chiếc áo khoác". Chiếc áo có hình đôi cánh thiên thần của Daryl đã bị Dwight lấy đi trong tập "East" (Phần 6) và được anh ấy mặc lần đầu trong tập "The Cell" (Phần 7). Cuối cùng, Daryl đã lấy lại nó trong tập "How It's Gotta Be" của phần này. Lỗi phim *Một trong những tù binh đang bị giam giữ tại Hilltop được nhìn thấy nằm trong số những thành viên The Saviors tập trung tại sân The Sanctuary và lắng nghe Negan nói ở cuối tập. Đây khả năng là sơ suất trong việc kiểm soát những diễn viên quần chúng của đoàn làm phim, vì rõ ràng trong cốt truyện, không có tù binh nào trốn thoát được khỏi Hilltop trong tập. **Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên trường hợp này xảy ra trong mùa phim này. Trước đó, một trong số những thành viên The Saviors bị nhóm của Jesus bắt về từ tiền đồn trạm vệ tinh lại được nhìn thấy trong nhóm của Negan tới tấn công Alexandria sau đó.